world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series 2017
This is the official page relating to all things World Race Series 2017. This is the official 4th World Race Series, featuring 7 races in locations around the world, with one more race than World Race Series 2016. The system works as follows: There are 3 legs to the series, the first leg having 4 races, each with 8 drivers. The top 4 drivers at the end of each race go on to the second leg which has 2 races. Because of this each leg 2 race has 8 drivers in it. The top 4 from each leg 2 race would go on to face each other for a final showdown in the single Leg 3 race at Sonoma. The series, while ongoing in the Summer of 2017, was tense with close competition. In the end Premender Korukanda became the series champion, taking home the trophy, $50,000 and the crown title of the greatest race car driver in the world for a year. In total there was 34 drivers in WRS 2017, a large difference from the 72 seen in WRS 2016 and the 84 in World Race 2015. For every race there will be an image from the videos displaying the racer's placings, while a text list is provided as well so that driver's pages are linked to here. Series Diagram The diagram for WRS 2017 follows the same guidelines as World Race Series 2016's but has 7 instead of 6 races. World Race Series 2017 (Trailer) The WRS 2017 trailer went live on May 25th, 2017 and featured the overview of the layout and rules for the series as well as the preview for the mysterious driver in the series by the name of "The Specter". 2017 Trailer Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NSS75WWIyEWxTRUe8cyaVMT *Updated title: Zane Alexander- The Grand Station (2017) *Trailer song: Black Sabbath- Paranoid (1970) Iggy & the Stooges- Gimme Danger *Specter theme song: Stereocool- Funktotum (2014) Trailer Gallery sdfasfadf.PNG guy.PNG|Unnamed drivers jkggj.PNG|The series' logo as seen in the trailer efsfadf.PNG dgsdgdg.PNG dfgsdgfg.PNG|Kaleab Alebechew is also mentioned within the trailer uyfuykf.PNG|Neal Idnani, who does not appear in the series, apparently was supposed to appear inside a BMW I8. NIMS.PNG sdgdgsdg.PNG|'Ashley Templar' was not seen in the series as well, seemingly scheduled to appear inside a Mercury Cougar. Trailer Trivia *The trailer featured a car branded by the initials TK. This is suspected to be a car driven by Taylor Kornhoff. This is rather odd as he never drives such a car during the actual series. *The trailer features a preview of three driver name slides (see gallery), one of which was Nimsy Corea, while the other two were drivers not seen in the trailer at all, being "Neal Idnani" and "Ashley Templar". World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim WRS 2017 started off with a 2 lap race in the Hockenheim Ring in Germany. It featured the racers, the night before, testing the track and preparing for the race in GT cars on loan to the WRS. As soon as the sun came up the viewers are briefed on the 8 drivers and their cars, each one in the class of road and economy cars, average vehicles we drive with rather low power outputs. This race has several famous moments such as Dalton Foster and Taylor Kornhoff's wreck, featuring a tumbling Ford Bronco as well as Nimsy Corea's 5-star lead when she finished 1st place. Qualified 1st: Nimsy Corea 2nd: Taylor Kornhoff 3rd: Liam Mcguire 4th: Claire Kornhoff Disqualified 5th: Kaleab Alebechew 6th: Dalton Foster 7th: Ahyaroo 8th: Emily Burns Hockenheim Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NSB0y4eO95L6Rdoqz3622Fp *Updated title: LORN- Anvil (2015) *Intro song: Glen Campbell- Southern Nights (1977) *Driver gallery: HOME- All at once (2017) *Race song: Anoraak- Skyline (2017) Gallery mustang.PNG|The drivers test the track the night before the race thatwhitecartho.PNG blackasnight.PNG germany.PNG|The sun rises in the German sky nimsy leads.PNG|Race 1 begins blimp.PNG|Nimsy leads at race start bronco.PNG|Dalton prepares to take the lead LOTUS.PNG|Kaleab overtakes Liam in the outside of a turn on the first lap sdfgtsagf.PNG sdfsadf.PNG|Dalton flips SPIN.PNG save5.PNG fgsdg.PNG|This wreck puts Dalton close to last (8th) Place interior op.PNG|Claire and Taylor Kornhoff battle for 2nd place (Interior view from Claire's Land Rover) nimsyleads.PNG|A lone Nimsy showing her humongous lead in 1st place CATCH UP.PNG|As she crosses the line victory.PNG|Nimsy's Datsun inside the Winner's circle World Race Series 2017: Race 2 Monza This race was set at the famous Formula One track in Monza, Italy featuring higher-class road cars with much adapted V8 engines and performance specs. This race would determine the 4 drivers who would continue on to face the top 4 featured in the Hockenheim race. It was eventually won by first time WRS racer Dawa Vaughn. This race marks the first time the mystery driver appears "The Specter". Qualified 1st: Dawa Vaughn 2nd: The Specter 3rd: Jimmel Dumas 4th: Laura Martinez Disqualified 5th: Meghan Washington 6th: Ethan Messere 7th: Jessica Messere 8th: Mathew Kornhoff Monza Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NTDm5rq9lD3eYFLyt_y6Vmi *Updated title: FrankJavCee- Sad Posting Vibes Fashion (2018) *Intro song: Röyksopp- Remind me (2001) *Race song 1: Eliran Ben Ishai- Travelling far in short strides (2017) *Race song 2: Housemeister- What you want remix (2008) *Outro song: Lucy in Disguise- Southbound (2016) Gallery track.PNG|The aerial view of Monza BMWM3.PNG|The starting positions with Jimmel Dumas leading at race start start lights.PNG|The race's starting lights LANDROVERMEGHAN.PNG|A bumper cam from Jimmel's car showing he lost the lead to Meghan Washington in the first few seconds of the race. caddy spin.PNG|Meghan is spun out by The Specter, putting Jessica in first place honda racing.PNG|Meghan regains control as Jessica Messere takes the lead from Meghan. escalade.PNG|The Specter fights Jessica for 1st plymouth.PNG|The Specter gains the lead, closely followed by Dawa Vaughn. yeellow.PNG|Dawa takes the lead wefwsagf.PNG fsawg.PNG safsadf.PNG|Jessica flies high speed past Laura Martinez in an attempt to gain the lead again. She instead flies into the wall and crashes. dsagsg.PNG|A view as Jessica crashes, spinning Laura's Lamborghini. gsdegf.PNG|The Specter retakes the lead in lap 2 roadrunner copy.PNG|Dawa retakes the lead for himself at the same turn as the previous lap. sdfgf.PNG|Crossing the line for the finish drift central.PNG|Dawa on his victory lap fdsfgsgddgd.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 3 Phoenix This is the 3rd race of WRS 2017, featuring the Mitsubishi Lancer, in which all drivers race them in an assortment of eye-catching colorful designs. This race is the 3rd race of Leg 1 and the first of the second branch. It takes place on a test track (and former airfield) outside of Phoenix, Arizona. This race is set in the afternoon and it ends by nightfall, as well as some desert rain falling amidst the chaos. In the end, first place was taken by Jayshaun Curbert in his white Lancer. Qualified 1st: Jayshaun Curbert 2nd: Premender Korukanda 3rd: Peter Phamlee 4th: Gregory Vaughn Disqualified 5th: Vivian Nyugen 6th: Meghan Washington (production error) 7th: Julio Sanchez 8th: Khalil Shipman Phoenix Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NSIMYrTIFLh7q82jhf8c7ne *Updated title: Toto- Africa (1982) *Intro song: Eddie Money- Baby hold on (1977) *Race song 1: HOME- Signals (2016) *Race song 2: ネオNeo- Pursuing the Night (2017) Gallery hgc.PNG|An airplane arriving the day before the race at Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. dsgfgsfdg.PNG|The starting positions jay.PNG|Jayshaun Carobert leads at race start dialls.PNG|A view from Meghan Washington's Lancer interior camera while she goes on the incline (Note: She is in 1st place at this moment) YIRO.PNG|Jayshaun and Meghan fight for the lead tyfutyutyf.PNG redtires.PNG dsfgdgdgdg.PNG|Meghan pits Khalil Shipman into the trackside wall. jayshaun.PNG throuigh.PNG|The racers drive under this track's famous "Tunnel of love". sfsdgf.PNG|desert rain begins to fall as the drivers go onto the incline on the second lap. (Note: Premender Korukanda is in 1st at this moment) dsgffg.PNG|Gregory Vaughn spins Meghan out mattmadness.PNG red and blkack.PNG|Khalil Shipman's wrecked car right before it is hit by Julio Sanchez. (Who is then knocked out of the race by the impact) fasffdgf.PNG|The drivers go through the Tunnel of love for the final time. jayshaunz.PNG|Jayshaun as he crosses the line in first defsgf.PNG|Jayshaun upon the incline on his victory lap later that night. World Race Series 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead This race is the 4th in the WRS 2017. It takes place on the NASCAR Miami Homestead track, utilizing the infield track. It is the final race of Leg 1 and determines who will face the winners of the Phoenix race on the California Highway. This race was ultimately won by Kirk Kornhoff in his Rolls-Royce. This race is the only 3 lap race in the series. Qualified 1st: Kirk Kornhoff 2nd: Chloe Klacke 3rd: Stephanie Dumas 4th:Janet Kornhoff Disqualified 5th: Emma Klacke 6th: James Madison 7th: William Kornhoff 8th: Edward Dumas Miami Homestead Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NQvtXQPfKegHglpu92yGloC *Updated title: George Thorogood & The Destroyers- Gear Jammer (1985) *Intro song: The Highwaymen- American Remains (1990) *Race song 1: Vermair- Bloody Fingers (2017) *Race song 2: Miami Nights 1984- Ocean Drive (2012) Gallery lotus2.PNG|The race starts with Emma Kolacke in the lead wfsdgfgfddf.PNG|Kirk and William sadffd.PNG grEy.PNG|James Madison rivals Edward Dumas into the turn janet.PNG|Janet Kornhoff in a close 2nd place redlightz.PNG|Chloe sneaking up on the leaders sdfsfd.PNG|Janet finally takes the lead on the oval white line.PNG|Kirk skidding after ramming Emma off the track into 5th place sdffsf.PNG shelbY.PNG|Chloe approaches the finish on the 3rd and final lap homestead.PNG|Kirk wins the race in an extremely close and unexpected finish with Chloe behind him just out of the frame. palmTREES.PNG|Kirk drifting on his victory lap hockenheimm.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 5 Le Mans This is the first race of Leg 2 in the 2017 series, featuring those who qualified in 4th or higher places at the Hickenheim and Monza races. It featured low grade race cars, super cars and track toys, as the series ventures into faster cars. This race was also the only one to take place on a completely rainy track, creating several obstacles in the form of puddles in the low points on the pavement. Claire Kornhoff wins this race, claiming her first official win ever despite being a prominent driver in the series since 2014. In this race The Specter drives the Lamborghini Countach that was seen in the trailer. Qualified 1st: Claire Kornhoff 2nd: Taylor Kornhoff 3rd: Nimsy Corea 4th: The Specter Disqualified 5th: Jimmel Dumas 6th: Liam Mcguire 7th: Dawa Vaughn 8th: Laura Martinez Le Mans Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NTJBPewkVN0Thk0OQ6jsfwS *Updated title: ESPRIT 空想- Cruiser (2013) *Intro song: BlackStreet- No Diggity (1996) *Race song: FM84- Tears (2016) Gallery dfggdf.PNG|Liam Mcguire leading in 1st place at race start red loghtz.PNG|Claire Kornhoff preparing to take 1st place thumbnail2.PNG fsffsfff.PNG|Tight competition between The Specter and Taylor Kornhoff utfiuty.PNG|Claire in 1st xvvxv.PNG|Taylor takes the lead from Claire sdgfsgf.PNG|The Specter sliding into the turnv zadsxzc.PNG dsffds.PNG|Claire far ahead of the pack rocket car.PNG|Claire crosses the line for the win asddadsf.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 6 California Highway This race is the 6th race of the 2017 series and the 2nd and final Leg 2 race. It features the racers who got top 4 and qualified in the Phoenix and Miami races. It takes place in the United States, the coastal highways of the state of California. It is the only point to point race in the 2017 series and it features a step up, with the drivers driving top of the line supercars, hypercars and some entry level GP and LMP cars. In the end it is won by Premender Korukanda in his 'Radical' racecar. This race determines who will qualify to drive in the finale of Leg 3. Qualified 1st: Premender Korukanda 2nd: Chloe Klacke 3rd: Jayshaun Curbert 4th: Stephanie Dumas Disqualified 5th: Kirk Kornhoff 6th: Janet Kornhoff 7th: Peter Phamlee 8th: Gregory Vaughn California Highway Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NQR-JFOg6IA7IxHA8CGyNBO *Updated title: Lucy in Disguise- Deep Nothing (2016) *Intro song: X3SR- Intro (2017) *Race song 1: Miami Nights 1984- Accelerated (2015) *Race song 2: Lifelike- So Electric (2007) Gallery drgsrgsg.PNG|The map of the route the drivers raced on. aadrf.PNG|The drivers at the starting line dfgfgdf.PNG|Chloe Kolacke leads at race start dsafdasa.PNG|She is overtaken by Peter Phamle and Premender Korukanda. dfsfsafd.PNG|huge crash involving Peter Phamle, Stephanie Dumas and Kirk Kornhoff. This crash is what most likely prevented Kirk and Peter from qualifying. dfsdf.PNG safdfsf.PNG|link=An interior view showing Gregory catching up to Peter. dsfgdgdf.PNG|Gregory Crashes in last place dfsfsf.PNG|Prem establishing his large lead sadfdffsaveas.PNG|The drivers go onto the 'California Bridge'. ddsfg.PNG|Peter Phamle in 7th place tunnel.PNG utfujt.PNG|Gregory crosses the bridge long after fsddsf.PNG|Prem approaching the finish line erdafdsff.PNG|He crosses the 'imaginary line' and wins the WRS 2017:Race 6. fddsfggf.PNG|Prem and the other drivers rest and wait for the others to finish, at the winner's circle after the race. sgsggsg.png World Race Series 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Race 7 of WRS 207 is the the first and only race of Leg 3 in the series and is in fact the final race. It features the qualified drivers from Race 5 at Le Mans and Race 6 in California driving top-of-the-line high tech LMP racecars. It was very action packed and featured 'The Specter's best driving yet. In the end, the race, and the entire series, was won by Premender Korukanda in his Ferrari LMP GT racer. He gets $50,000 in prize money and the title of world's greatest race car driver for an entire year. With this race finished, the 2017 series has been concluded. Qualified 1st: Premender Korukanda Disqualified 2nd: The Specter 3rd: Claire Kornhoff 4th: Stephanie Dumas 5th: Chloe Klacke 6th: Nimsy Corea 7th: Taylor Kornhoff 8th: Jayshaun Curbert 2017 Finale Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NT0pqcUYshxDNSAsKEHOpXQ *Updated title: Zane Alexander- Finishline (2017) *Race song 1: Lazerhawk- Arrival F. remix (2012) *Race song 2: Black Sabbath- The Mob Rules (1981) *Outro song: HOME- Resonance (2014) Gallery fdsff.PNG|The LMP on showcase before the race (Note: It does not appear in the race itself) dsfdsfds.PNG|The starting grid layout walltirte.PNG|Nimsy crashes after the race starts, losing her 2nd place position. dasdadasd.PNG|Jayshaun Carobert and the Specter are soon caught in the crash fsdfsdf.PNG CHLOE.PNG|Chloe Kolacke in the lead, followed closely by Prem hgfghj.PNG sfsadfdsaf.PNG|The drivers round the roundabout approaching the line to start the 2nd lap of the finale and the final lap of the 2017 series. adadad.PNG|Chloe Kolacke slides onto the grass, losing 1st place yokohoma.PNG|Prem in first place after overtaking CHloe hugelead.PNG|Prem approaches the finish on the final lap, closely followed by The Specter dsfsdsfs.PNG BLACK2.PNG|The Specter crosses the line, very shortly after Prem. fgfdsf.PNG|The Finish SONOM4.PNG|Prem does his victory burnout icy;ui.png|The WRS 2017 diagram with all events completed and accounted for. Series Trivia *The series was apparently sponsored by Mclaren. *The low prize pot of $50,000 was due to budget cuts on the series which the other years had not faced. *In the second race, there is a typo at the very beginning, stating it is the "second race of Leg 2" when in reality it was Leg 1. *A video production error has driver Meghan Washington racing in both Race 2 and Race 3. She does not get qualified in either race however. Perhaps it was a situation similar to Nimsy Corea being allowed to race again after being disqualified in Race 3 of World Race Series 2016. *In race #4, in the racer's placings, Edward Dumas' name is chopped in half. *It is unknown which highway is featured in the Race 6, but it is most likely 'California State Route 1'. The series diagram says it is "Interstate 25" but this is most likely just an example image to depict an "American Highway" as the race's location. *In race 6 there is a bridge called the "California Bridge". while this is not a real bridge, it is seemingly similar to the Golden Gate Bridge yet the location is far different. *Footage of Race 6 was published on July 4th,2017. *Unlike the 2016 series, a trophy was not included with the prize money this year. *The series started at exactly 8:30 AM on June 21st, 2017. *In the leg 1 race at Monza, there was an error where Dawa Vaughn's and Jimmel Dumas's cars when in fact Dawa drove the Plymouth Prowler, not Jimmel. Category:Series Category:Races/series